EARTHQUAKE
by Michelle L. Kennedy
Summary: this one is one that i did and i ended up crying in it myself. Don't judge my work please!


**EARTHQUAKE**

Kayo and Sophia had gone shopping at New Zealand and whilst they were at a six-story shopping Centre, a 7.1 earthquake happened. Kayo grabbed Sophia and pulled her underneath her. Kayo called Virgil on her comms unit, and Virgil ran and Scott followed him in Thunderbird 1. Virgil took Kayo's flight suit in case it was needed.

Thunderbird 2 landed, and Virgil ran and soon found them under a table. He picked up Sophia and ran with Kayo. Scott guided the people out of the building, and whilst he doing that, an aftershock hit, and Virgil got stuck between two concrete slabs. He threw Sophia to Kayo, and she caught her. "Close your eyes". Virgil told Sophia. Sophia was crying and she tucked her head in Kayo's neck.

Kayo and Sophia were on a different building that was two meters from the one that Virgil was on. Kayo looked at Virgil with tears streaming her cheeks. Virgil looked at Kayo and smiled softly. The building collapsed and Kayo screamed. "VIRGIL!". Sophia jumped out of Kayo's arm and ran to the edge. Kayo got up and grabbed her. "Daddy!" She screamed whilst putting her arm in front of her as if she was trying to catch him.

Scott landed next to them with his jetpack. Kayo gave Sophia to Scott and she jumped off the building. Scott threw his jetpack to her, and she grabbed it. She jet packed down to him and grabbed him before he fell to his death. Virgil held onto her, and she did not let go of him.

The concrete cracked beneath Scott, and Sophia crawled up in his arms further. The ground split, and Sophia screamed. "Oh no." Scott said. The ground gave way and they fell. Sophia screamed, and Kayo looked to see that they were falling. Kayo did not know what to do because she could not carry all three of them.

Kayo went towards them and grabbed them and the jetpack stuttered. Virgil whispered "I love you, goodbye" in her ear, and let go. "Virgil!" She screamed whilst he fell to the ground, to his death.

She found a nice soft landing spot and landed. She ran to where she had seen him fall. It was very dusty and she could not get a clear view. "Virgil, where are you, Virgil?" She screamed, until she saw him. She stared, and then she ran to his side. She gently put her hand on his cheek, and noticed how cold he felt. He felt his chin, and before she could feel anything, a building behind them started to fall and it was going to land on them!

She got up and ran, but before she could turn back and grab Virgil, the building fell on him. The shock of the fall caused a huge signpost to fall. She froze, she watched, then looked back to see where Virgil had been crushed. Before it fell on her, someone or something jumped on her and saved her life.

When she looked up to see who it was, she did not see anybody. She saw a hand had been placed in front of her, and when she looked up, she was shocked. She could not tell who it was, but she knew that it was Scott. "Need a hand up?" The man asked her, and she knew who it was. She took the hand and came face to face with Virgil.

She looked at him with disbelief and didn't believe that it was him and knew that it was the Hood, but then he grabbed her around the waist and the way he kissed her, it persuaded her that it was Virgil. He smiled warmly at her and she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. He hugged her back and she began to cry.

"But, how did you survive because you fell at least six meters and then the building collapsed on top of you. How did you," She asked him, but before she could continue, he placed his finger over her lips. "When I landed, I placed my arms out in front of me and that saved me but I was in deep unconsciousness, how I didn't get crushed was this. I woke up and saw that the building was falling, and I jumped out of the way. I saw that you had frozen, so I ran and got you before you were crushed." He told her.

She grabbed him and hugged him tightly, but accidentally grabbed his right arm. He groaned and pulled away. When she looked at him, he had his left arm holding his right arm and was rubbing it. She saw it was swollen, and realized that he had broken his arm in the fall. "You broke your arm, didn't you?" She asked him. "Ya, Ya I did." He told her whilst she hugged him around the neck again.

When they all got home, Brains had to fix his arm by aligning it back together. When that was finished, he was given a dark green coloured cast with the letters 'TB2' in white. He sat on the sofa with Sophia on Kayo's lap, and his left arm around Kayo.


End file.
